


Connections - One-Shots

by PhoenixFire315



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire315/pseuds/PhoenixFire315
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles from the Connections story.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Rufus Shinra, Tifa Lockhart/Rude
Comments: 12
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about 4 months after Connections ends.   
> Rufus takes a chance with a new agent of the WRO.

Rufus Shinra could freely admit that he enjoyed his work these days. It had taken him some time to get to the point where the bitterness had faded from having his newly acquired empire reduced to little more than ashes in the wake of Diamond Weapon’s attack and Meteor’s destruction of Midgar. At first his days had been comprised of constant physical therapy and medical treatments, all performed out of a clandestine hospital facility that had later become Healin Lodge.

He’d been secretly funding Reeve’s WRO since its formation, hoping to build a decent foundation of public service before he finally revealed his survival to the planet. He knew that anything less would have meant that the people of Edge would have done what Diamond hadn’t. Shinra’s villainy was legendary, after all. And then Kadaj had kidnapped him, and his stunt with the specimen box had blown open his secret.

Thankfully, the way he had gone down shooting—so to speak—had left a few of Edge’s citizens calling him a hero for standing up to the second coming of Sephiroth.

He’d take that.

It had taken an observation from Tseng for Rufus to realize that it wasn’t just a front to buy public approval anymore. More and more often he had kept his donations anonymous, preferring to remain behind the scenes while his money helped Reeve to aid the people and the planet that he had previously cared so little about.

When Deepground had attacked Edge, Rufus had aided the people once more in funding clean up crews and providing temporary housing. Tseng had asked if he wanted to make an appearance, to let the people know that he was responsible for helping them.

“No. Let them praise the WRO. Reeve will need the good PR after this mess,” Rufus had replied without looking up from his tablet. It had taken him a moment to notice that Tseng hadn’t moved, nor had he replied, and Rufus looked up to see the Turk regarding him with curious eyes.

“Your father would never have been so generous,” Tseng had told him pointedly, and Rufus had known that the reserved man had meant his words as a compliment.

He had made even more of an effort lately, influenced heavily by his recent interactions with Miss Lockhart.

Tifa.

They had formed a tentative sort of friendship since she had saved his life in Junon, strengthened with their shared experiences due to the Hojo clone’s campaign to follow in the original’s footsteps. After Rude had returned from his month-long vacation, Tifa had come to work part time for the WRO. She did mostly outreach missions—everyone seemed to love her, and she got results quicker than anyone else—and the occasional monster hunt.

Rufus had been particularly careful to ensure he never gave her orders or missions personally. He had no desire to discover if she would accept them, and he thought it close to insulting to think of the fighter taking orders from a Shinra, regardless of their current good relationship.

She did make time to visit him often, and Rufus had done what he could to continue nurturing the new bond between them. He enjoyed that she was always honest with him—sometimes to the point of bluntness—and that she had become close to the Turks as well.

It felt… a bit like family.

He hadn’t much cared for his first one, but this chosen family was better anything he could have hoped to deserve.

There was a soft knock at his door, drawing his attention from his report, and Rufus leaned back in his chair as he flicked the switch to unlock the door. It swung open, revealing the other new addition to the WRO staff.

Genesis Rhapsodos.

The former SOLDIER had passed his trial period with flying colors, quickly proving himself a valuable asset in the WRO Defense Unit. There were very few people who could dispatch monsters as efficiently as he, and Rufus had also been surprised by the man’s obvious, appreciative glances sent his way.

Pleasantly surprised.

He’d maintained his aloof persona, not letting Genesis see that the attraction was mutual, but inside he was conflicted. He could very clearly see that the man was much changed from who he had been before, something that Rufus could empathize with, but he didn’t know if he could handle getting his heart broken again.

The last time had turned him into a cold, hard shell of a man.

And it didn’t help that Rufus was… frustratingly fragile. He couldn’t imagine a powerful, virile man like Genesis wanting someone broken like him. Yet… it was obvious that Rufus wasn’t in peak physical condition, and the former SOLDIER had continued to express his interest.

Rufus was uncertain of how to handle this. And he hated feeling uncertain.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d still be here, but it seems fortune favored me. For once,” Genesis said wryly, approaching Rufus’s desk and laying a file on top of it.

“Working late is a habit I’ve no desire to break,” Rufus replied, taking a moment to admire the figure he cut. Genesis had abandoned his trademark red leather coat for a shorter, tactical black leather one, complete with charcoal pants and black combat boots. Rufus definitely approved of the man’s transformation.

Genesis hummed as he moved to the side of Rufus’s desk, leaning his hip against it and staring down at him with slightly hooded eyes.

“Have you had dinner? I’ve heard good things about the restaurant on the sixteenth floor,” the former SOLDIER said, and Rufus gave an elegant shrug.

“The food is passable,” he drawled, and Genesis grinned.

“Made better by good company, perhaps?”

Rufus recognized the offer for what it was, and he felt sorely tempted to accept. But there was still that damned uncertainty pulling at him, and he hesitated. Genesis caught it, his grin fading as he straightened.

“Unless I’ve misread?” he asked quietly, and Rufus sighed as he leaned back in his chair again.

“It has… been quite some time since I’ve enjoyed the company of someone I was interested in. And I am afraid I do not do ‘casual,’” Rufus told him, aiming for the vaguest form of honesty he could muster at the moment. Genesis’s gaze softened, and he smiled warmly, making Rufus’s collar feel tight at the way the expression made him look even more handsome.

“I’ve little desire for flings as well. I would like to get to know you better, and I thought that dinner could be a good start. Test the waters,” the former SOLDIER proposed, his voice pitched low in a manner that made Rufus’s breath catch. He took in his mako eyes, the bright swirling blues, and Rufus decided that this man was worth taking a chance on.

“I suppose I could eat,” Rufus said, and Genesis beamed, reaching out and offering him his hand. The former president inhaled silently, knowing that he was about to willingly open himself up to potential pain and suffering.

Or happiness…

Rufus took his hand.


	2. Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rude and Tifa have their spar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during their vacation in Wutai shortly after the epilogue of Connections.

They definitely should have done this sooner.

Her breath was coming out in heavy pants now, a fine sheet of sweat glistening on her skin as she moved with him. Tifa had always appreciated what his body was capable of, but it was different now that she knew him intimately. 

They’d been waiting for Yuffie and Reno to disappear before coming here, knowing that they would have to deal with the catcalls and cajoling of their friends when all they really wanted was to test each other in private. The house that Emperor Godo had reserved for them came with a modest dojo on the grounds, and Tifa had been itching to test herself against Rude since they’d first spoken about a spar.

It had started lightly enough; both of them testing each other, teasing with quick in-an-outs, until Rude had made a joke about dancing and Tifa had responded with a powerful gut punch. There had been no more teasing after that.

Tifa had quickly discovered that Rude was not going to be pulling his punches.

She wasn’t either.

He was much stronger than her, but Tifa was faster. She figured that he was fast because he was strong, and she was strong because she was fast, and so they canceled each other out. And their flexibility was almost equal, lending neither an advantage on that front. They were quite well matched, and Tifa was sure she’d never enjoyed a fight quite so much.

She was wearing only a pair of training shorts and a tank top, and Rude wore a tight t-shirt with his dark pants. Tifa enjoyed seeing him so dressed down. She watched his hands clench, the corded muscles of his arm flexing in a manner that caught her attention, drawing her eyes away from his for a brief moment.

It was all he needed.

Rude took advantage of her distraction, lunging forward and unleashing a series of lightning quick blows that had her nearly stumbling in an attempt to evade his superior reach. She allowed herself to trip slightly, opening up her left side as she twisted, and Tifa saw the moment that he caught it. He dropped his shoulder and threw a hook, hoping to catch her ribs, just as she had anticipated.

Tifa leapt up, snatching his swinging arm by the elbow as she flipped her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. She used his momentum to pull him forward, causing Rude to fly off of his feet and land harshly on his back. The impact of his heavy body on the mats sent a dull ‘thud’ echoing through the dojo, and Tifa wasted no time twisting on top of him and restraining him.

She still held one arm, and a foot flew up to pin the other wrist to the floor before he could reach for her. Tifa grinned at the astonishment flashing through his hazel eyes as he looked up at her, and wasn’t surprised in the least at the way his pupils expanded and his breath hitched.

He did so enjoy being beneath her.

“I had a feeling it would end like this,” Tifa purred.

“I have zero complaints,” Rude replied breathlessly.

“I hope you didn’t let me win just so we’d be in this position,” Tifa said, raising a brow at him. Rude swallowed heavily and shook his head before a small smile curled at his lips.

“I wouldn’t do that to you…” Rude replied, his voice rough with desire. Tifa slowly slipped her foot from his wrist and replaced it with her free hand, leaning forward so that her shirt dipped open inches from his face. His eyes snapped down to the view offered for a moment, his cheeks flushing, before he looked back up at her.

“So… I won…” she whispered, moving so that she could roll her hips torturously slowly over his growing erection. Rude groaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he thrusted upward, but Tifa swiftly lifted her body just enough so that he couldn’t gain any friction. He huffed, drawing another grin from her as she hovered over him.

“What do I get for my prize?” Tifa asked, brushing her lips against his, their breath mingling.

“What do you want?” Rude replied, his eyes squeezing shut as she ground herself against him again. The adrenaline from their spar had faded into a different kind of awareness, and she wasn’t sure if she was teasing him or herself anymore.

“Hmm… there are those really soft ropes back at the house…” Tifa mused, and Rude cursed lowly, his hips jerking into her as his head fell back. “I think… you can be my prize. And I get to do whatever I want to you for the rest of the day.”

“Sounds terrible,” he murmured, and Tifa chuckled as she smoothly rolled off of him and to her feet.

“Just to be fair, I’ll race you back to the house, and if you win, you can tie _me_ up afterwards,” Tifa said playfully, and then spun and began sprinting before he could reply. She was careful enough to not destroy the paper sliding door as she went, but she didn’t hesitate to completely hurdle over the hedges and vault off the little stone pagodas as she went.

Tifa could hear Rude’s footfalls behind her, gaining ground with his long powerful stride, and she knew that no matter who reached the house first, neither of them would really lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody goes home happy.  
> Thank you for reading! Comments, critique and requests are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent finally makes a move on the woman he's developed feelings for.

Vincent Valentine never thought that he would enjoy watching a scientist work.

But there was something special about the pale, elfin creature and the way that she flited about her office, checking through files and making notes in her journal. It was still a surprise to him that Viridia Freeslin was a _doctor_. She was so bright, so caring, nothing like the others he had known.

Not even Lucrecia had possessed such a captivating energy. And it was this realization—that she was nothing like any woman he’d ever known—that allowed Vincent to cease fighting the feelings that had been blooming between them since their initial meeting beneath the Nibelheim Mansion.

After the death of the Hojo clone they had both been busy with their duties for the WRO, but had found more than a few opportunities to spend time together. Due to their work their paths had crossed often, and Vincent had a feeling that Reeve was meddling by ensuring that if Viri spent time in the field, the gunman was assigned to accompany her.

He didn’t mind the manipulation as much as he should.

The gunman was completing his report from their excursion to the ruins of Mideel, watching Viri out of the corner of his eye. She refused to wear the lab coats that the other scientists seemed to live in, and he approved of the form-fitting black leggings and open-back silk shirt she wore. It contrasted beautifully with her porcelain skin.

Vincent had also adjusted his typical apparel. Inspired by the changes he’d seen in Tifa, he had gone through a bit of a reinvention of himself as well. He’d cut his hair so that is fell loosely to his chin, forgone wearing his cloak and cowl, and had a protective glove made to cover his scarred hand where previously he’d born his gold gauntlet.

He hadn’t done it solely for the attentions of the lovely blonde across the room from him.

But he was secretly pleased that she seemed to appreciate his new appearance.

“Hey Vincent, are you going to that New Year’s party that Reeve is throwing?” Viri suddenly asked, not looking up from her journal as she scribbled furiously. He set the completed report on her desk and stepped to her side, curious where her thoughts were.

“I hadn’t planned on it,” he answered, and Viri blinked up at him. He liked that she rarely pressured him to join their fellow friends and employees in social interactions, and she shouldn’t have been surprised that he wouldn’t attend the party.

She bit her lip and laid down her tablet, resting her hands on her hips as she looked at him. Viri was tall for a woman, only a few inches shorter than he was, and he enjoyed the way her ocean blue eyes gleamed.

“You know… there’s this really great spot on the outskirts. Nobody around, and you can see all the fireworks over Edge and even the ones from Kalm,” Viri told him, and Vincent felt excitement rush through him at the unmistakable invitation. They’d been sending signals that had grown into blatant flirtations for months now, though neither had taken it farther than that.

Perhaps it was time to change that.

Vincent hummed noncommittally, watching as Viri seemed to gather her courage before speaking again.

“I don’t suppose watching the fireworks with me on a freezing cold rooftop is more tempting than whatever else you had planned?” she asked, feigning a causal air as she leaned back against her desk. Vincent leaned closer to her, capturing her gaze and holding it as he listened to the way her heart beat faster at his proximity. Her cheeks reddened and her pupils expanded, and he grew confident in his decision to push this thing between them.

“Infinitely more tempting,” Vincent said lowly, moving closer and closer until he was finally pressing his lips against hers, inhaling deeply at the way she instantly melted into him.

Her lips were warm and sweet, and the skin of his shoulder burned pleasantly where she’d rested her hand against him. Vincent didn’t attempt to deepen the gesture, just enjoying the soft, gentle kiss with a woman who shared his affections. It was a promise for more, a confirmation that their chemistry was shared.

He reluctantly ended their kiss, reveling in the way that Viri was breathing faster and her eyes were hooded in pleasure. She licked her lips, his eyes tracking the movement as desire stabbed at him to repeat his previous action. Vincent straightened, the corners of his mouth curling up infinitesimally into a soft smile.

“I look forward to the pleasure of your company,” Viri said softly, and Vincent fought the urge to kiss her pretty lips again.

_Pleasure indeed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinnie deserves to be happy!  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always open to requests and suggestions! Thank you for reading!


End file.
